Different parts of a computing system of a modern smartphone schedule their individual jobs (periodic or aperiodic). Application level services and system level services are scheduled in a user space. Driver level jobs and background jobs are scheduled in a kernel space. A central processing unit (CPU) of the computing system wakes up on a regular basis to complete the scheduled jobs. Frequent CPU wakeups increases overall energy consumption. The CPU stays awake even while a screen of the computing system is off to execute background activities of applications and services. In battery-powered systems, e.g., smartphones, this consumes battery power.